


I'll Bleed Out For You

by EchoesOfFablesPast



Series: DaveKat Songfics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forgive Me, Implied Character Death, M/M, i was bored, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfFablesPast/pseuds/EchoesOfFablesPast
Summary: I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.
'Sorry Dave...'
"KARKAT!"





	

_I 'm bleeding out_   
_So if the last thing that I do_   
_Is bring you down_   
_I'll bleed out for you_

Dave grunted, slashing at yet another enemy. Sparing a glance at Karkat,  who was fighting alongside him, sickles at the ready, he breathed a sigh of relief. Karkat was holding his own quite well, thank god. Or, thank Karkat? Whatever Dave, focus, no time for weird thoughts about your Kinda-God boyfriend. 

You're now Karkat, and you're going to kill your human boyfriend. You could feel him passing glances at you. Stupid human, focus on your own fight you nooksucker! With a low growl, you sliced the head off of one of them, ducking out of the way of another before taking that one out as well. I felt Dave's eyes on me again. So I turned, my mouth open, about to yell at the Knight, when I saw it. My eyes went wide, and my jaw went slack.

Standing right behind Dave was some sort of large Meowbeast. teeth barred, its lips pulled back, and its legs tensed and ready to pounce.

  _Nononono_ , you won't let this happen. You can't. Dave you idiot, Move!

It raised its large clawed paw, ready to slice Dave to ribbons. 

**FUCK**

" _ **DAVE MOVE!** "_ I screamed, running towards him. He looked confused, opening his mouth to retort with something you could only guess would be sarcastic, when you slammed into him, knocking him to the side. He sputtered, glaring up at you, confusion swimming in bright red irises. His sunglasses had fallen off in the contact.

You just smiled at him, and mouthed 'I love you'.

_So I bare my skin_   
_And I count my sins_

He realized what was happening, and his eyes went wide, his mouth forming a whisper of your name as he reached out, when a searing pain erupted across your torso.

_And I close my eyes_   
_And I take it in_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_' **Sorry Dave...'**_

" **KARKAT!** "

_I'm bleeding out_   
_I'm bleeding out for you, for you..._

And then, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh why did i write this again
> 
> oh yeah
> 
> boredom


End file.
